


And Sew Begins a Beautiful Friendship

by LalaRose27



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: “There’s lesbian undertones in this scene,” Camille says after shooting. “And I don’t think I’m getting it right.”“We can practice at my place.” Claire says.
Relationships: Camille Washington & Claire Woods, Camille Washington/Claire Woods (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	And Sew Begins a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Claire Woods had a crush on Camille Washington and you cannot change my mind. Throughout their entire competition Claire was thinking "Enemies to lovers. Slow burn. 50k words."
> 
> I wanted to refer to the 'Sewing Circle' in the title so I looked up sewing puns. This is the only one that worked. The Sewing Circle is a term used to address the underground lesbian and bisexual actresses in Hollywood.
> 
> Also, look at the tags, I am not queerbaiting. 
> 
> An interracial couple between two POC means more to me than a lesbian couple with one white girl. It's something I rarely see in the media these days so I am glad it was included. That being said, again, there is no way Claire was in any way heterosexual.

The filming of  _ Meg _ has been going great so far. Raymond Ainsley is a passionate but kind director, nothing like the horror stories Claire’s parents would say about some of their own directors. Camille is talented, though Claire had been expecting that given all their acting classes together. She thinks the two make such a lovely couple as well with Camille’s bone structure and wide eyes and full lips and smooth skin and long legs and excellent acting and Ray’s eyebrows and passion for directing.

Claire is also grateful for being on the set because she and Camille have become closer. They are the only two women on set, save for Anna May Wong who spends most of her time with Ray but does talk the girls between shoots. Her mom also stops by to talk, their relationship slowly getting better, but Camille is her age and they have history. It’s different with Camille.

Claire never had many girl friends before, none that stayed around long enough for her to tell them she got a role in the movie. It was mostly her fault- her actions usually led to her paying them off and making them disappear. In contrast, Camille got along with everyone except bigots so she was good with all the gal pal stuff. They would gossip between takes and hang out at each other’s houses to cook meals and run lines together. It’s something domestic and friendly and something Claire loved that they did.

“There’s lesbian undertones in this scene,” Camille says one day after shooting. “And I don’t think I’m getting it right.”  _ Meg _ was going to be Camille’s magnum opus and the most important film in America. She was being bullied and threatened left and right- this film needed to be perfect. She needed to be perfect.

“We can practice at my place.” Claire says. “Are you free tonight?”

Camille nods. “We can drive there after shooting.”

Claire still lives with her parents still in a house that is mostly empty save for a few expensive pieces of art and a maid here and there. Avis is out with Dick, finalizing some paperwork so it’s just the two of them in the big, empty house.

To Camille, the whole house feels like a museum except you can sit on the couch and eat. She is careful not to leave behind crumbs though. Claire had the maid make them bruschetta even though the studio told them to watch their weight. Camille couldn’t help but smile at the irony that she may play maids on screen but she was being served by maids in real life.

“Okay,” Camille says after finishing off a piece of bread. “I think the scene starts on page… twenty-four.”

“Twenty-three,” Claire says, flipping through the script. “But the real subtext starts on page twenty-four.”

“Let’s go through the whole scene. Can you correct me if I over act in some parts?” Camille flips to page twenty-three and searches for her character’s name. Camille trusted Claire’s judgement because she grew up in the business and knew more tricks than their acting coach.

“As long as you do the same to me.” Claire responds, liking how easy it was for them to talk. She was so used to tearing other girls down, she forgot how nice it was to be friends with them.

“The first time I ever saw you,” Camille says as Meg. “Your hair was blowing in the wind and you had a smile on your face.”

Claire pipes up. “Maybe say it like you’re recalling the memory, like you’re lost in it. Right now it sounds like you're letting her in on a secret.”

“But isn’t that the point? For it to be a secret? This is basically a declaration of love.”

“True,” Claire says. “But her friend kinda responds like it’s not a big reveal. Make it sound like she’s caught up in the memory of her friend so she doesn’t realize what she’s done. It’s supposed to be subtext.”

Camille nods. “Good call. Okay,” She gets into character again. “The first time I ever saw you, your hair was blowing in the wind and you had a smile on your face.” Her eyes have a distant look to them, a combination of sadness and happiness.

“I remember thinking what a pretty girl,” Camille goes on. She lets the last word linger and has a soft smile on her face. She looks so real, Claire almost forgets her next line.

“Don’t be jealous,” Claire says, acting as oblivious as her character would. “You’re beautiful too. Let me add some red lipstick and you’ll look like a star.”

“Let me make a suggestion,” Camille interrupts. Since shooting, she’s gotten more comfortable speaking her opinion to people. “You’re playing it how the script wants it to play out but what if your character knew what mine was thinking of? Like she wants to acknowledge it but won’t let herself.” 

Claire nods. “That is so good, okay I’m going to try it like that.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Claire says as her character, her voice soft and oblivious but her eyes panicked. She can’t look at Camille’s character, so she pretends to busy herself with an imaginary makeup bag. “You’re beautiful too. Let me add some red lipstick and you’ll look like a star.”

Camille nods with a smile as Claire says her lines.

“Of course,” Camille’s character says, voice full of softness and longing. “You can do anything you’d like to me.”

Camille has always been a great actress. Everything she does feels natural and whole which is why Claire does not hesitate to misread the signs and dare to kiss her. She closes her eyes and leans forward, hoping her lips will find Camille’s.

Camille knows Claire is a great actress, it’s why they competed with each other for so long. But when she looked down at her lips then closed her eyes, it felt too real for Camille to think it was acting. She leaned back.

“A kiss wasn’t in the script.” Camille says. Claire’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh my gosh,” Claire said horrified. “Oh my- oh my gosh, I’m so-”

“It’s fine. You got caught up in the moment, it’s happened to me too.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not like that- I don’t do that.” Claire denied. She has said this before. At sleepovers and after parties to other girls. This is why she doesn’t befriend girls. She always ruins it one way or another. She thinks of the money in her parents’ safe, how much could she pay Camille to leave and never speak of this again. She doesn’t want to since  _ Meg _ is greater than her secret and Camille is too good of an actress to hide away but Claire is selfish. She will do what she must to hide away her secret.

“Claire,” Camille says, trying to calm the blonde down. “Relax, take a deep breath.”

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Claire begs, eyes big and pleading. “I mean, it’s one thing for two guys to do it but-but for two girls? It’s already hard enough-”

“Claire,” Camille puts her hand on the blonde’s hand. Claire is ashamed of how easily the touch made her calm down. She practically melts. “You’re my friend. Your secret is safe with me. I will not tell a soul, not even Ray.”

The mention of her boyfriend makes Claire falter a little but she puts a smile on her face anyway. “Thank you,” She tells her in a relieved voice. “But I think you should go.”

Camille looks hurt. “Right, but I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Claire smiles. “Of course.”

“Great, I’ll bring those cupcakes from that bakery by my apartment.”

“I’d love that.” Claire says with tears in her eyes.

“Claire, I mean it. I will not tell a soul.” She collects her things. “I’m sorry I can’t love you back. But I know one day you will.”

“That’s a nice thought.” Claire responds.

Four years after Meg hits theaters, Claire has a housewarming party and invites her former co-stars. She tells Camille over lunch between shooting their respective movies- Camille was cast in as a femme fatale trying to outsmart a detective in a noir Ray was directing and Claire was cast as a tragic mistress to a mafia boss. Camille arrives there alone since Ray went on ahead of her because it was close to where he was filming that day. He offered a ride to her but Camille wanted to have some time alone with Claire.

“Camille,” Claire greets with arms stretched for a hug. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Camille returns the hug. “Your house is beautiful.”

The house is large despite being only one story. The front of the house has vines on the wall, reminding Camille of Romeo and Juliet. The estate is surrounded by trees, which Camille is grateful for given the heat. The inside is glamorous with gold leaf accents and mirrors and chandeliers but still homey enough to feel lived in. Camille can’t see any artwork by anyone she knows or any delicate vases or marble tables with priceless knick knacks anywhere.

“Thank you,” Claire blushes. “I can’t take all the credit. I chose the house but Bella decorated everything.”

“My ears are ringing, what are you saying about me?” A dark haired woman around their age enters. She is wearing a red suit that compliments her dark skin and matches Claire’s red dress. If the two of them were to come out with their relationship, Camille knows they would be on the cover of every fashion magazine.

“Only that you have the best eye for interior design.” Camille compliments, giving the woman a polite kiss on the cheek.

“That is so sweet of you to say, thank you.” Bella responds with a wide smile.

“I’m so happy the two of you decided to move in together.”

“Don’t tell the neighbors, they think Bella’s here until she can get back on her feet.” Claire laughs.

Bella laughs too. “I have to go and play host but Camille, help yourself to the drinks and the food and if you brought a bathing suit, the pool out back. I think I saw Raymond in the kitchen but he could also be in the living room listening to the game. Sweetheart,” She says to Claire with all the love in her eyes. “I’ll see you later.”

Claire smiles and watches her girlfriend walk away with all the love in her eyes.

“Hey,” Camille says. “I'm so happy you two found each other. I’m so happy you’re happy.”

Claire looks to Camille in surprise and smiles. Water starts to pool in her eyes. “Thank you.” She tells her friend sincerely. “Thank you.”

“Aw, don’t cry,” Camille says sweetly, wiping away the tears. “You can’t ruin your makeup at your own party.”

Claire throws her head back and laughs. She links her arms with Camille’s and tells her, “It’s my party, I’ll cry if I want to. Now come on, let’s find that husband of yours before I fall in love with you all over again.”

The women laugh as they make their way into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment down below!


End file.
